The Fight King's Return
by BossKing109
Summary: Edited. Five years after the events of Morituri Te Salutamus, Finn and Jake must re-enter the cursed arena in order to save Marceline. But are they already too late when Marceline is driven by the arena's curse of bloodlust?
1. Searchin' Time!

Finn, now eighteen and matured, with Jake, walked to Marceline the Vampire Queen's cave on a calm day.

"Kinda weird how we didn't have to beat up monsters or evil or anything today," Jake exclaimed.

"Well Ice King and Ice Queen had to go on a family reunion for a week and plus it's Evil Hibernation month," Finn said. "Oh yeah," Jake said.

After a couple minutes of silence, Jake spoke up, "Didn't we have a jam session with Marcie two days ago?" "No, dude, that was two _weeks _ago." Finn replied.

"Fine but that girl still gives me the willies. I'm just gonna drop you off and see if I can crash an Ice Cream Marathon." "But you already entered for one that's today." Finn protested.

"Exactly, man! Two Ice Cream Marathons in one day!" Finn rolled his eyes as they reached Marceline's door. "Are you sure you don't wanna jam with us?" Finn asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll leave you two alone. But you better not do anything…inappropriate." "What kind of inappropriate?" questioned Finn. "You know…tier 15."

Finn blushed. "Dude! Me and Marceline would not do something like that! We're just friends!"

Jake snorted, "Yeah…with benefits." "DUDE!" Finn's face went redder now.

"Sorry, bro, you're right. You and Marcie are old enough for things like that." "You have a sick mind, Jake."

"It's not like you're not looking forward to it. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Fives, and everybody else knows you have a crush on Marceline that can turn into something more…"

"Stop talking about that crap! And I don't have a crush on Marcy!"

"Relax, homie. I'm there for you. You've got my full support. You know Lady and I did it. And look at where we ended up. But just make sure you use a co-"

"JAKE!"

"What?"

Finn grunted in annoyance as they reached Marceline's door.

"Hey, Marcy, it's us. Finn and Jake." Finn called as he knocked on the door. After no replies, Finn knocked on the door a fourth time.

"She probably went grocery shopping…for some certain type of toys…"

"Shut _up_!"

"I'm just suggesting!"

"She can't be shopping, Jake. She always leaves a note for us. Something's up. I think Marcy's in trouble, dude!"

"Then let's bust this door open!" Jake shouted as he stretched his fist to the size of an orgre's head.

"No, wai-"

_CRACK!_

The door tumbled to the floor, broken in half.

"Marceline's gonna be ticked, Jake. Imagine how much we'll have to pay!"

"Dude you do know like at least 45% of our house is filled with gold right?" Jake asked him concerned.

Finn ignored his comment as he stared at the destroyed house. The couch was torn and broken in half. The walls had holes in them the size of Jake's head, the windows were shattered and there was a small fire in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my Glob! What the gloop happened here?!" the human shouted in shock.

"Marcie probably went mad since she didn't see you for so long," Jake guessed ridiculously only to be punched on the arm by Finn.

They went into the kitchen and it wasn't any better. Table was in pieces, the counter and drawers looked like they were caught on fire, and the sink was gone. Finn found a burnt note and a gray map on Marceline's now half melted refrigerator.

It read:

_If you ever want to see the Vampire Queen again, use the map to follow her to her location and all your questions will be answered…maybe._

"Jake, you know what this means?!" asked Finn anxiously. "That someone was jealous of you and Marceline and was leading you into a trap so they could kill you and have Marceline all to themselves?"

"No, you butt. It means there's some lunatic out there who must know everyone we care about and wants to get us out of the picture so they can spread evil around Ooo!"

"I like my version better," Jake pouted as he crossed his arms. "But there's also one more thing added to that," Finn grinned as he waved the map in front of Jake's face.

The magical dog grinned as well and fist bumped his adoptive brother.

"It's Searchin' Time!" they yelled in unison.


	2. Me-Mow in the Evil Forest

"Where's the map leading us too?" Jake asked as they walked by Tree Trunks' house.

"Into…" Finn stopped dead in his tracks. "…the Evil Forest," he finished.

"That place again?!" Jake complained. "The last time we were here was two years ago, dude!" Finn protested. "If only it had been more," Jake muttered as they infiltrated the dangerous forest.

"I just hope we don't run into monsters like-"

Suddenly, an evil monster made of flesh spurt out of a tree in front of Finn and Jake.

"The Wall of Flesh!" Finn finished and took out his Demon Blood Sword he named Bloodblade. "I know you can handle this on your own, dude. So I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Are you just saying that because you're lazy?" Finn asked as he dodged one of the Wall of Flesh's strikes. "Maybe…" Jake responded.

Finn rolled his eyes but stabbed Bloodblade into the Wall of Flesh.

"_Arriegggh!" _the creature screamed in pain. Finn sliced off an arm and stabbed its eye.

The Wall of Flesh shrieked and retreated back into the tree. "And you better stay there you son of a bleep blop!" shouted Jake. "Thanks for the help," Finn told the dog sarcastically.

They continued on their journey until they ran into someone unexpected to see.

"Hello Finn and Jake," said the cat assassin. "Me-Mow!" Jake yelled in shock and shrank in size behind Finn in fear. "Please don't poison me, again!" he pleaded.

"Don't worry, Jake." Me-Mow exclaimed evilly as he took out his dagger. "I'll make this one quick."

"What are you doing here, Me-Mow?" Finn asked fiercely. "After you ruined my last mission, I was assigned another one. I was to kill another royal, but not a princess. More of a…queen…"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MARCELINE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Finn screamed in rage at Me-Mow. This startled the assassin and Jake, but Me-Mow smirked.

"Feisty, are we? Do you love the vampire?" "Yes!" Jake shouted out. "Jake!" Finn scolded his brother as he blushed.

"I'm not taking sides, man, I'm just answering his question." Jake explained. "It's none of your business, Me-Mow! Are you behind all of this?" Finn questioned.

Me-Mow smirked again. "No, but my client is. He's gonna help me accomplish my mission by having another one of my colleagues do it for me."

"Who's your colleague?" Finn demanded. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," Me-Mow said and snapped his fingers. Zombie Signs then surrounded Finn and Jake.

"Attack!" Me-Mow ordered and the zombies did as what they were told. "Jake!" Finn commanded. "Bowling ball maneuver!" Jake nodded and stretched into a giant ball, rolling over the Zombie Signs.

Me-Mow launched herself at Finn, but the human was faster and grabbed Me-Mow. "Let me go!" Me-Mow yelled and was about to stab Finn's wrist but Finn flicked the dagger out of her hands.

"No!" shrieked Me-Mow. "Who are you working for?" Finn asked. "I'll never tell!" said Me-Mow.

"Jake! You know what to do." Finn threw Me-Mow at Jake who turned into a catapult [**Eh, get it? ;)] **and launched the assassin into the air where she disappeared in the sky.

"C'mon, Jake! We gotta hurry! Who knows what evil they're doing to Marcy!"

Marceline weakly opened her eyes and sat up on the ground. She looked around to see she was in some sort of arena. "Ugh…w-where am I…?" she asked weakly.

"In my territory now, Vampire Queen." said a voice. Marceline looked up to see none other than Fight King, sitting in his throne. "Fight King? Finn told me he killed you…" Marceline exclaimed.

"Yes. But thanks to this man, I have returned and together we shall have vengeance on the heroes who froze me to stone for five years."

"W-we…?" asked Marceline. "Yes, Mar-Mar. We." a familiar figure appeared in front of Marceline. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in shock.

"N-no…not you…it can't be!" Marceline's eyes began to close and she felt her consciousness fade away again.

"No…"

The last thing she saw and heard was the evil laughing of Fight King and a certain psycho jerk.

"What the heck…"

Finn and Jake looked in shock to see where the end of the Evil Forest had taken them.

"Why are we at the Marauder Village?!" Finn asked in disbelief. "I don't know!" Jake replied. "We usually just go back from where we came to have apple pie at Tree Trunks'!"

Finn pulled out the map and studied it. "Huh. We're actually at the right place." he said. "Oh," Jake said flatly.

"Wait. Something's wrong. Look at their eyes." Finn pointed out. Indeed he was right. All the fighting Marauders had shining crystal blue eyes.

"Something's up," exclaimed Jake worriedly. "Yes, Finn and Jake. Something is up." said a voice.

Finn and Jake now witnessed that all the Marauders had stopped rough housing, and they were standing straight and tall with blank expressions on their faces.

The duo then turned to see a Snake Armed Ruby Brain Beast, and on top of it was…

"Ricardio!" Finn and Jake cried.


	3. Chapter with Ricardio

"I wouldn't have expected you to come out of the Evil Forest alive," Ricardio said with an evil smirk.

"Are you one of the colleagues Me-Mow was talking about?" Finn asked dangerously. "Oh yes. We both want something from Marceline that will just work out once you two are out of the picture." Ricardio replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake. "When I had failed to have Princess Bubblegum twice, I decided to move on. I realized that her heart wouldn't had been a good bride for me. I need a heart that would…fit my personality."

"Marceline isn't evil!" Finn shouted at the heart.

"True. But she still has an evil side. And her heart does as well. I'll just use the evil side of the heart and find some sort of substance that will complete and beautify my new evil heart bride! That way Marceline will be dead, and Me-Mow will just tell his master he was the one who killed the vampire and bring the good side of the heart as proof while our client will have…other uses for Marceline." Ricardio explained.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER YOU HOLE!" Finn screamed. "Oh. It appears that you must love the queen, don't you?"

"Man, my theory is on _fire _today!" Jake said happily. Finn glared at him. "Marauders! Attack them!" Ricardio ordered and the hypnotized Marauders obeyed.

"Don't hurt them, Jake!" Finn told his brother. "They're innocent, they're just under Ricardio's trance!" "Then how do we break it?" questioned Jake as he struggled hold off the Marauders.

Finn looked at Ricardio who was on top of the Ruby Brain Beast's head. There was a red tube coming out from Ricardio's head into the Brain Beast's.

_Ricardio's evil mind must be taking over the Snake Arm's, _Finn thought. He knew the only way to stop this was for Ricardio to get off the creature. "Jake! Cover me!" Finn commanded.

Jake nodded as Finn lunged at Ricardio and the Snake Armed Ruby Brain Beast. A snake shot at Finn, but Finn then chanted,

"Snow Blind!" The human disappeared into a puff of snow before the snake could touch him.

"Where did that pathetic human go?" Ricardio asked irritated.

"Caltrump Hail Storm!"

A swarm of ice shuriken were shot at Ricardio and the Brain Beast. They pierced Ricardio, and one hit his eye. The tube broke as Ricardio shrieked in agony and fell to the ground.

The Brain Beast screamed in pain as the shuriken came in contact with it, and the spell broke. All the Marauder's eyes changed back to normal and they came to their senses before falling to the ground unconscious as the Snake Armed Ruby Brain Beast retreated back into the Evil Forest.

As Ricardio winced in pain as he got up, Finn grabbed him. "Who the Glob are you working for?!" he demanded.

"I'm not telling anything!" Ricardio yelled back. Finn growled and punted Ricardio. But before the heart could touch the ground, a Gladiator Ghost emerged from the ground and caught Ricardio.

Finn and Jake gasped, "A Gladiator Ghost?!"

Ricardio spit out blood. "You'll find out soon enough, heroes. _Very _soon." Ricardio laughed evilly as the Gladiator Ghost flew away with Ricardio into the sky.

"AUGH!" Finn shouted in anger as he pounded the ground with his fist creating small hole.

"FIGHT KING! How could I had not seen it before?! This was the work of Fight King all along!"

"Calm down, bro." Jake reassured. "How can I calm down? The Fight King has Marceline! Who _knows _what they could be doing to her?!"

"Dude! You saw how Ricardio gave away the answer to us! Fight King's obliviously leading us into a trap!" "I don't care! I'm doing whatever it takes to save Marceline!"

"Finn! You can let your love for Marceline blind you!"

"I DON'T LOVE HER! How many times do I have to say it?"

Jake stared at Finn seriously. Finn gave in at the stare down and sighed. There was no use denying it anymore.

"I…I guess I could have a…crush on her…"

"See? You finally admitted it! Now what that so hard?" Jake asked smiling. Finn crossed his arms and pouted. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Don't you feel better now?' Jake asked as he put his arm around Finn. Finn grinned and nodded.

"Awesome," Jake said. "Now we're gonna have to think of a plan to not fall into Fight King's trap."

"Dude. I just realized something. Since Marcy's in Fight King's arena, she probably stumbled into bloodlust fighting the Gladiator Ghosts!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh man! Fight King's probably gonna have control over her and order her to kill us!" Jake added. "That must be the trap he wants us to fall into!"

"Okay then," Finn instructed. "To avoid the attack, we're gonna have to find another way in the arena." "We could climb," Jake suggested.

"Perfect," Finn said. "Now we just need a way to figure out how we're gonna put Marceline out of the hypnotism and defeat Ricardio and Fight King."

"Leave that to me," Jake winked. "I have a bad feeling about what you mean, but it's all we've got. Lets use the map to find the arena." Finn stated and took out the map.

"Wait. How is Fight King even doing any of this when you destroyed his sword and he's literally useless without it? Someone must've revived him!" Jake said.

"Who cares? We'll beat the sacks out of them too. C'mon!"

And with that, Finn and Jake left the Marauder Village to seek and defeat Fight King, the one who planned all of this in the first place.

_Or was he?_


	4. Chamber of Magic Mirrors

Marceline made an uppercut to the Gladiator Ghost's stomach, then round-house kicked the one next to him.

She then grabbed a trident sticking out of the ground and injected it into a Gladiator Ghost's neck and it disappeared as it screamed in agony.

Fight King watched in joy as Marceline fought the ghosts in bloodlust. He laughed, "This is most entertaining. The Master's plan was shear brilliance."

Marceline finished the final blow by kicked the last ghost in the crotch and biting his head off. Marceline's mouth drooled with saliva as she looked around for more opponents.

"You were amazing, Marceline!" Fight King complemented. Marceline smiled smugly and bowed. "Thank you, my king." she said. Her voice was a mix of a hiss and her normal voice.

"There will be red foods waiting in your commons underground." Fight King exclaimed and began to raise his sword but Marceline stopped him.

"But my king! I do not have time for eating! I must fight! See my enemies beg for mercy before me!"

Fight King chuckled. "I promise you, Vampire Queen. You will, soon."

"Yes. And I want to test my strengths by having _you _as my next opponent." Marceline said.

"Not now, Marceline. First you must rest." Fight King raised his sword and the ground began to suck Marceline in. The vampire went to say something but no words came out as she was swallowed by the ground.

Just then, a Gladiator Ghost carrying Ricardio came down from the sky.

"Thanks," Ricardio thanked. "Now shoo. I'll take this from here." The ghost nodded and disappeared.

"What message do you have for me, evil heart?" asked Fight King.

Ricardio bowed. "My king. Finn and Jake know of the master's plan. Fortunately, they think it's you who has formulated all of this."

Fight King smiled, "Excellent. They are on their way?"

"I assume. They got past Me-Mow. However, I do not know of her whereabouts." Ricardio replied.

"I'm right here," said a voice. Ricardio and Fight King turned to see Me-Mow in an injured state.

She had a bleeding nose, her fur was a little bloodstained, she had missing pieces of fur, a black eye, half her tail seemed to be missing, and one of her ears looked like they've been bit off.

"Me-Mow! What did those imbeciles do to you?" Fight King asked.

"Save it!" Me-Mow yelled. "I'm sick of this! I quit! Done with this crud! This isn't worth it! I was humiliated in front of the whole forest by falling into that bear turd! I rather wait a whole other year again to re-take the assassin test!"

Me-Mow angrily walked out the arena.

"My king," exclaimed Ricardio. "Do you want me-"

"No," Fight King cut him off. "Leave her. She isn't worth it."

Ricardio nodded and questioned, "Would you like me to stall Finn and Jake once again?"

Fight King shook his head. "It is not needed. They are headed to the Mystery Mountains, and must cross the Loch of Phantoms to pass the Chamber of Magic Mirrors. You are dismissed."

Ricardio nodded and bowed before being engulfed by the ground.

Finn and Jake frantically hurried to their next destination, the Mystery Mountains.

"You know," Jake realized. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Finn asked.

"You never apologized to me for not knowing that Me-Mow was totally threatening my life!"

"Jake! That was five years ago!"

"You were totally oblivious! Did you even think that the assassin would sneak up on us?"

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Hmph,"

Finn rolled his eyes as the reached the mountains. Jake put Finn on his back and stretched himself onto the top of the mountains.

"The Loch of Phantoms," Finn whispered as they witnessed the body of water.

"What did we have to do here again to cross this?" Jake asked.

Finn responded by throwing rocks at the loch until it showed a pattern.

Jake caught in and started to do the same.

Soon, the rocks showed the path and they crossed it.

"I wonder what's in the water," Jake pondered.

"Well we don't have time to find out," Finn said.

They infiltrated the cavern to find a portal. "Looks like we're gonna have to go through those mirrors again."

"You mean _you're _gonna have to go through those mirrors again," Jake corrected.

Before Finn could say anything, Jake shrank into the size of an ant, stretched into a drill and began digging in the ground.

Finn sighed exasperatedly and walked through the portal.

As he looked around, the mirrors started to show images of Marceline.

"Oh no," Finn whispered. "Finn…" the Mirror Marcelines said.

"Don't listen, Finn." the hero told himself as he covered his ears.

"Finn…help me…"

"They're not real! This is just an illusion!"

"Please Finn…"

"This is just part of the trial! A trick!"

"I need you…I _love _you…"

This broke Finn. He opened his eyes and turned to see a mirror only showing one Marceline.

"Marcy…"

The Mirror Marceline then began to strip off her top, showing her bra and her hair went down to her waist.

Finn blushed, embarrassed and seduced by this action.

The Mirror Marceline put her hand out, as if to reach Finn. But when it did, the hand went through the mirror and turned black.

"What the?!" Finn cried. He looked around in terror and shock as more Mirror Marcelines appeared and turned black as they escaped their glass prisons.

"No…"

They came closer.

"_No_…"

And closer.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jake burst through the ground and began to smash the Mirror Marcelines against the mirrors.

Finn covered his eyes to avoid witnessing the chaos around him.

All he heard were Jake's fighting screams, some screeches, and shattering glass.

Then the noise stopped.

Finn opened one eye to see Jake bring him underground and dug up back to the surface when reaching outside the chamber.

The magical dog panted as Finn stood there in shock.

Jake looked at his brother and frowned.

"Finn…?"

"You were right, Jake! My love for Marceline does blind me!"

The human sat down, brought his knees to his chest, put his hand between his legs and cried.

"Finn, c'mon. You can let something like that stop you. That was the last trial anyway. We're so close. We've gotta keep going. I know you really love Marceline. And if you want her to love you back, we're gonna have to continue on and rescue her."

Finn stopped the waterworks and sniffed, "O-okay…"

Jake smiled and helped Finn up. "C'mon dude. You can ride on my back."

Finn shook his head. "Naw. I'll walk."

Four minutes after climbing down the Mystery Mountains, Finn spotted a Black Market.

There was a stand, with a witch selling goods.

And one of those goods she was selling was Hambo.

"Any sign of the heroes?" Fight King asked.

"No, my king." answered Ricardio.

Fight King sighed. "They should have reached here by now. This is most disappointing."

"Yes," agreed Ricardio. "And they call themselves heroes…"

"BECAUSE WE ARE!" bellowed a voice.

Fight King and Ricardio looked up to see Finn and Jake climbing down from the top of the arena.

"Ah," Fight King grinned evilly. "The heroes have arrived."

"We knew about you're trap, F.K!" Jake exclaimed. "You were gonna have Marceline pounce on us or something right when we got in here using the front entrance. So we turned the tables and climbed from the bottom to top!"

Ricardio rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Now…where's Marceline?" Finn asked looking more ticked than ever.

"Right here, fool." spoke a voice.

Finn and Jake turned to see Marceline floating in the air with a smug and crave for blood look on her face.

"Marceline!" Finn and Jake cried in joy.

Marceline smirked, "Rejoice all you want, heroes. For it will be your last."

"What?" Finn asked.

"Aw, man!" shouted Jake in despair. "We're too late! They've already driven Marceline to bloodlust!"

"These two will be you're new opponents for your test Marceline…your test to see if you are ready to face me." said Fight King. "Huh?" Jake said.

Fight King raised his sword.

"Let the battle commence! Marceline…dispose of them…"

Marceline smiled. "As you wish my king,"

Finn and Jake gasped in shock as Marceline turned into her were-wolf form and lunged at them.

**Review please!**

**-BossKing109**


	5. Challenged

Jake dodged as Marceline slashed Finn to the ground. He felt some blood on his shirt and looked at it, three scratch marks on the upper area that had torn through his shirt. Marceline kicked Finn in the stomach and elbowed his face.

"Marceline!" Finn said after recovering. "It's me! Finn!" But Marceline just kept attacking him. Fight King laughed as Finn struggled to block Marceline's blows.

"It's time for my plan!" Jake shouted. He grew bigger, and grabbed Marceline. He flipped the vampire upside down so her head was pointing towards the ground. "Kiss her, Finn!" Jake told his brother.

Finn blushed. "What?!" "It's the only way!" Jake explained. "Does she have to upside down?" Finn asked as he approached Marceline. "What? It makes the moment more romantic." Jake winked.

Finn gulped and inched his face towards Marceline's. The queen struggled to get out of Jake's grasp but failed. Finn's lips go closer to Marceline's, and tenderly, gently, sweetly…

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY MAR-MAR!" boomed a voice. "Mar-Mar?" Jake repeated confused. "There's only one person I know who calls Marcy that." Finn said. "Isn't that right…Ash?"

Ash, looking as ugly as ever, walked in view from behind Fight King's throne chuckling. "That's right chump. I'm the one who planned all of this all along."

"Can't you understand Marceline doesn't love you anymore! She dumped your stupid worthless butt!" Finn yelled at the wizard. But Ash just smirked. "Not anymore,"

Marceline kicked Jake in the face as hard as she could, and Jake let go of her shrieking in pain. Finn tried stopping her, but Marceline kneed him in the gut and swept him to the ground.

She approached Ash, stared at him and brought her lips to his. Finn and Jake watched in disgust as Ash and Marceline started to make-out. Finn began to become completely consumed with jealousy and anger.

"ASH!" he screamed. Marceline and Ash broke apart looking angrily at Finn. "You ruined it, you pathetic vermin!" Ash yelled at him.

"SHUT UP YOU RETARD! I challenge you to a battle! The game is Kill or be Killed! We each have to fight until one of us kill each other! The one who wins gets Marceline. If we both die, then neither of us get her."

"Are you challenging me to a battle over Mar-Mar's heart?" Ash asked grinning. Finn blushed furiously. "I said SHUT IT YA FART!"

"Master," Ricardio insisted. "I can fight him for-"

"No. This is my battle. I need to have and keep what's rightfully mine."

"Marceline belongs to no one!" Finn growled at him. "Then I'll take her after I kill you!"

"I shall watch your back, Master." exclaimed Ricardio. "Oh no you don't!" Jake shouted. He launched himself at the heart who dodged and bit Jake's arm. Jake ran around screaming in agony and back-fisted Ricardio to the ground. The magical dog morphed his foot into the size of a small table, and repeatedly stepped on Ricardio.

On the ninth step, Ricardio was covered in blood, almost all his teeth were missing, his left eye was crushed and the other was dislocated.

"My body…" he whispered. "Nobody deserves to have a heart like you," Jake said as he jumped into the air over Ricardio, grew into the size of a baby whale and started to fall.

"Not even Ice King!" he finished before landing on Ricardio, blood shooting from all directions. Jake gagged at the blood covered on him. His face turned green, and he was able to swallow down his vomit but ended up passing out.

"Looks like neither of us are having help," Ash hissed taking out a spear. "I can work with that," Finn said unsheathing Bloodblade. "I'm going to enjoy this," Fight King smiled evilly.

"My love!" Marceline asked. "Do you with not have my aid? Or I could kill the human myse-" "No," Ash protested. "I'm exterminating him like the pest he is myself."

Marceline nodded and backed away.

Finn and Ash lunged at each other screaming, their weapons ready to taste the flesh of wizard and human…

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm just really tired after this hard day at school. **

**Anyway, Finn's challenged Ash a duel to the death! Who will survive to have Marceline? Will Jake ever wake up to help Finn?**

…**Or just ignore everything that's happening around him and call Lady while eating ice cream? ****K :\**

**And where the heck is Flame Princess in this?**

**Continue to read to find out! Please review! **

**-BossKing109**


	6. Finn vs Ash

Jake woke up to see Finn and Ash locked in battle. Their weapons clashed together as they fought for the upper hand.

Jake thought of going in there to help Finn, but Marceline might attack him if he tried. What Jake needed to do what to get someone who could take Ash's mind off Marceline for good.

But that somebody needed to have things in common with Ash. Jake rubbed his head thinking, and finally found someone.

Jake smiled and ran out the arena.

Finn tried to hold off one of Ash's attacks, he saw Jake run out of the coliseum. _Where's he going? _

Then Ash interrupted his thoughts by knocking Bloodblade out of Finn's hands and hitting him in the face with the butt of his spear. Ash took the hero by the neck and threw him at Fight King's throne.

Ash pointed his sword to Finn's chest who was on the ground. "Any last words, human?" Ash asked. "Yeah," Finn said. "You suck,"

Ash scowled and plunged the spear into Finn's chest. Blood trickled down Finn's chest and mouth as he stared into space. Ash was about to gloat in victory until Finn weakly said, "What's an Ice Ninja's favorite drink?"

Ash put on a surprised and confused expression on his face. Finn smirked and disappeared into a puff of snow.

"What the-!" Ash cried in shock. Suddenly, Finn erupted from the ground and shouted, "Cold **punch**!" **[Get it? Cold **_**punch? **_**;)]** as punched Ash in the stomach, sending the wizard into the air and falling hard on the ground.

Finn took out Bloodblade as Ash chuckled dusted himself off. **[Eh? Get that? Ash. Dust. Ash **_**dusted **_**himself off? ;)] **

"Very clever using a surprise attack. Good strategy."

Finn growled and lunged at Ash. Ash dodged Finn's blow but no these. Finn made a round-house kick to Ash's rib and a back fist to his chest. And after head butting him, Finn kneed him in the boing-loings.

"Fool!" Fight King yelled at the human not amused at Ash's beating. His sword sent a projectile at Finn but Finn moved out of the way just in time. Ash took this as an opportunity he had planned previously before all this.

He launched himself at F.K and grabbed his sword out of his hands. "What thy doith?!" Fight asked confused. "You're rain of terror is over, Fight King." Ash said. "Your immortality and powers are mine now…"

And Ash betrayed him by jabbing the king with his own sword. As Fight King started to turn into stone, he choked, "You traitor…"

Finn then watched in horror as Ash slashed his new sword through the stoned Fight King.

Finn didn't like F.K very much, but he couldn't resist keeping his words in.

"YOU _BETRAYED _HIM?! EVEN AFTER ALL HE _DID _FOR YOU?! YOU HORRID BEAST!"

Ash just grinned, "Just like Mar-Mar betrayed you?"

"**MARCELINE DIDN'T BETRAY ME! SHE NEVER DID! IT WAS **_**YOU!"**_

"Whatever. But I shall rule the world once I gain the power of all the most powerful beings in the world! Including the Cosmic Owl, Death, Lord Abadeer, Glob, Marceline…"

"**ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

Finn bellowed, his face hot as magma in loathing of Ash. "I'm not letting you get away with it!" Finn proclaimed.

He launched himself at Ash, but was quickly pulled back by such force he crashed through the ground.

"You can't touch me!" Ash said. "I'm invincible as the new Fight King!"

But distracted by his gloating, Ash was pushed to the ground by a peeved Finn. The human screamed outraged as he repeatedly punched Ash in the face.

"This ends NOW!" Finn stood in front of Ash, ready to slice the jerk into pieces. But Marceline tackled him to the ground before he could do anything else.

She had his face pointing at the ground and his chest touching the dirt. Her right foot was behind his chest close to his neck and she had his legs in her grasp.

Finn struggled to wiggle free. "Hey!" he whined. "This is cheating!"

"Nobody ever said anything about any rules, weakling." Marceline pointed out her fangs bared. "If I didn't have to get permission, I'd feast on your blood already."

"Now. Let me kill this loser…" Ash readied his sword to decollate Finn's head. "And you'll be able to feed on the remaining blood that will be left after I'm done."

Finn followed his instincts and kicked Marceline in the face, and as she yelped, she got hit by the sword instead.

Finn witnessed his crush fall to the ground in pain. He turned to Ash furious. "Don't look at me!" Ash exclaimed. "You're the one who moved out of the way!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE WHO MOSTLY CAUSES MARCELINE ALL HER AGONY AND MISERY! BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT END! PERMENANTLY! BECAUSE YOU'VE GONE TOO _FAR_!"

Finn kicked Ash hard in the neck and punched his back. He sent an elbow to the wizard's jaw and an uppercut to the rib and face.

Ash's sword fell out of his hands as he collided deep into the ground. Finn landed on him, feet first. Ash's mouth was bleeding from all corners, he had two black eyes, a bloody nose, bruises and some torn marks on his clothing from Bloodblade. His right arm was also broken.

"I give up!" Ash gasped and also gagging on some blood after being brutally and mercilessly beat up by Finn. "Just please let me live!"

Finn stared at the broken bodied person before him pleading to stay alive with cold and dull eyes. His brain was screaming at him to rid of the monster once and for all but somewhere in his heart it said to let him live. And for some strange reason, there was a small part in Finn's brain that was also telling Finn not to kill Ash.

_Weird, _Finn thought in the part of his brain that wasn't yelling commands at him.

He had trouble lifting up his sword to thrust through Ash's heart because half his body was refraining him from doing it and the other was making him.

It was a fight against the dark evil mind of Finn against the heroic, good and honorable mind of Finn. Ash, unknown of Finn's mental situation, closed his eyes, preparing for his death.

And just when the dark mind of Finn was about conquer, a shriek of terror and fear pierced holes into Finn and Ash.

They, along with Marceline, looked with shock on their faces as Jake the dog was running in the arena on all fours, screaming as enormous stalking flames burst through the entrance.

Then Finn heard an angry familiar female voice.

"_Graaaarrrggghhh_!"

Oh. My. Glob.

"Flame Princess…"

**Whew! I'm so proud of myself for uploading this chapter at last! Only one more left! Let me know what you think please! **

**And sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't contain myself.**

**-BossKing109**


	7. To Be Continued

**I don't own this show nor Regular Show.**

Flame Princess shot fireballs at Jake who luckily dodged them and fell into Finn's arms.

"Jake!" Finn cried. "What the ham did you do?!"

"I was trying to find a girl for Ash so he would leave Marceline alone but the only way for FP to follow me was to get her mad do I did and I ALMOST GOT FRIGGIN KILLED!" Jake replied.

Finn jumped behind Fight King's throne with Jake to avoid getting hit. "We're all gonna get killed if we don't calm Flame Princess down!"

Flame Princess glanced at Marceline who was trying to stand up still in pain.

"YOU!" screamed Flame Princess. "You took my prince away from me!" Flame Princess sent a projectile hurdling toward Marceline.

"_MARCELINE_!" Finn jumped from his hiding spot and went running at Marceline.

"Finn wait!" Jake shouted after him.

"REFLECT!" Finn used a wizard spell to turn his right hand into an orb and deflect the projectile of fire.

The fireball went the other way and hit Ash, trying to get up, and knocked him down burning 30% of his body. "My king!" Marceline yelled.

"Marceline!" Finn grabbed Marceline's arm. "That's Ash! Your ex-boyfriend! He used you, remember?"

"Silence!" Marceline pulled her arm away from Finn. "You do not know what you speak of!"

"But I do, Marcy! Don't you remember all the good times we had?"

Marceline's eyes stared off into space as the memories began to return…

"_AAAAGGGH!" Marceline transformed into her humanoid form and kissed the twelve-year-old Finn's cheek._

"_Finn! I owe you big time!" Marceline said happily as she flew out of Finn's back-pack as a bat._

_It was Finn's sixteenth birthday, and Marceline had given Finn him a guitar and taught him how to play it. "Thanks, Marceline." Finn exclaimed. "Anything for a friend. Happy birthday, hero." Marceline kissed Finn softly and quickly on the lips._

_A seventeen-year-old Finn laughed uncontrollably on a full moon on a cliff along with Marceline. "I love wrestling wolves! Especially why-wolves!" Finn laughed._

"_Yeah! You're the best Finn!" Marceline cackled she dropped her head on Finn's chest who was on the ground. They stared at each other blushing at Marceline's sudden action. Finn just shrugged and watched the stars with the queen._

"…_hey Marce?"_

"_Yeah weenie?"_

"_We'll be best friends forever, right?"_

"_Yeah, Finn. Forever."_

Tears escaped Marceline's eyes as she remembered those times. "F-Finn…?" she whispered.

"Marceline! It's me! Finn! Weenie!" exclaimed Finn. Marceline's blood-red eyes turned brown again and the dirt on her disappeared. She fell to the ground tired once the her pain washed away.

"Marceline!" Finn crouched beside the vampire girl. "Marcy…you oka-"

Marceline grabbed Finn into an embrace. Finn, stunned, smiled and hugged back.

"I love you too…" Marceline whispered in Finn's ear.

"**ARRRGGGGGHH**!" bellowed Flame Princess. "I have had it!" She turned back to her normal form and fell to her knees crying.

"It's not fair! I never get to be happy! I've been trapped in that lamp since I was five! Other people always get to be happy and find their true love while I'm stuck in a small space of glass doing nothing! I'm sick of it! It's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR, _IT'S NOT FAIR_!"

Finn, Marceline and Jake watched with guilt as Flame Princess bawled. Finn went to say something but Ash walked behind Flame Princess and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" he said weakly. "No need to cry. I' m here for you. I kn-know what you feel…I can't really remember the last t-time I was e-ever happy…"

Flame Princess stood and turned to Ash. "Really?"

Ash made a warm smile, one he had never made in years. "Yeah. You wanna be my girl, FP?"

"Yes but…your hurt." Flame Princess's eyes were filled with concern. Ash just smiled again. "Don't worry. I got it. Ashicus, healicus."

Ash pointed his finger to himself, and a beam shot him healing his whole body. He stretched his body parts with satisfaction. "Ah! That's better."

Flame Princess grinned and collided her lips onto Ash's. But this was didn't have lust or tongue action…just a sweet passionate short kiss. Marceline looked at them in awe. Ash had never kissed her like that after he had disappeared.

FP broke the kiss. "Amazing…y-you're…you're not burnt…"

"My love for you is so strong it makes me immune to your flames of beauty." Ash exclaimed. "Wow…" Finn, Jake and Marceline whispered in shock. They had never heard Ash say something like that ever.

Flame Princess and Ash stopped gazing into each other's eyes and glared at Finn, Jake and Marceline with their faces hardened.

"Don't think this is over," Ash said. "We'll be back," finished Flame Princess.

"And we'll be waiting," Finn said smiling deviously and sarcastically made a salute to them. The two nodded.

"Ashicus, teleporticus," And the new couple teleported away.

"Whew!" Jake said. "I'm gladdy that's all over with. I missed my first Ice Cream Marathon! And I only have ten minutes to crash the other!"

The trio walked out of the arena as other Gladiator Ghosts came out with them in pairs. They floated away along with the arena.

"Great," exclaimed Finn sarcastically. "I wonder where they're heading now."

"Who cares? I'm just glad I got a new boyfriend." Marceline said and kissed Finn on the lips. Finn kissed back.

"Gross!" Jake shrieked. "If your gonna do that in front of me at least give a warning!"

"Says the one who gives bad advice on love. Jay T. Dawgzone's advice is better and makes more sense." Finn said. "Yeah? How?" Jake asked.

"He doesn't explain steps about dating for rainicorns and dogs," Marceline answered.

"Hmph," Jake crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't be such a wiener dog,"

Marceline scratched Jake's stomach. Jake's eyes turned black and white as he grunted and snorted, and soon once again transformed into-

"Gut Grinder!" yelled Finn as he and Marceline ran from a monstrous Jake. Marceline laughed. "Way better than wrestling why-wolves, huh, hero?"

"Yep," Finn agreed. "But not as much as hangin' with my queen!"

The human and vampire laughed as they ran away from the Gut Grinder who was (not playfully) chasing them with a ferocious face on.

**2 Months Later**

"HA! Finally I beat you at video games!" Finn gloated as he creamed Marceline playing Ninja Wizard on BMO. "My Jounnin Warlock is sure to beat your Undead Jounnin Witch Queen! Then he'll finally level up to be a Hokage Wiz!"

"We'll see about that," Marceline exclaimed and kept battling Finn. Jake and Lady were playing viola and having a conversation. Then there was a loud, frantic knock on the door.

Finn, with Marceline behind, opened the door to see Mordecai, Rigby, Benson and High Five Ghost panting and sweating like they just ran a 80-mile run.

Finn, Marceline, Jake and Lady gave them cold beverages and let them rest. Then when they were ready, their explanation was very unpleasant and shocking news.

"Margret, Eileen, Bridget, Starla and Audrey have been kidnapped and we think it was Death Bear!" Mordecai cried.

"**WHAT**?!"

_To Be Continued…._

**Bam! Nother cliff! What will happen next? Well don't expect another chap because this story is finally done! The continuation will be in the AT and RS crossover sequel called "Death Bear's Revenge". (Which I don't know when I'll upload)**

**PS-I'm psyched for the new episode of Adventure Time, I Remember You.**

**PSS-Exit 9B was boss to the bone!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
